wszystkie_pastyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jeff the killler wersja 2.0
Jeff. To imię obijało się w umysłach wszystkich mieszkańców niewielkiego miasta. Ale od początku... Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANY MORDERCA WCIĄŻ NA WOLNOŚCI Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny i tajemniczy morderca wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak młodego chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię... "Miałem koszmar i obudziłem się w środku nocy" mówi chłopiec. "Zauważyłem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było otwarte i trochę się przestraszyłem, bo pamiętam, że je zamknąłem, zanim poszedłem spać. Pomyślałem jednak, że po prostu nie domknąłem go wtedy dobrze, więc wstałem i do niego podszedłem. Usłyszałem szelest i zadrżałem. Po chwili jednak zaśmiałem się, bo przecież mam w pokoju świnkę morską. Zamknąłem okno i wróciłem do łóżka. Nie zdążyłem zasnąć, gdy znów usłyszałem jakiś szmer. Teraz już nie myślałem o moim zwierzaczku. Ten dźwięk był zbyt blisko. Zawołałem tatę, gdy nagle zobaczyłem kogoś, kto wydawał te odgłosy. Blady człowiek z dziwnymi oczami. Były jakby zamglone i otoczone czernią. Jednak to jego uśmiech najbardziej mnie przestraszył: był długi, wycięty, w dwóch miejscach tak jakby przy kącikach prawdziwych ust luźno zszyte. Chyba płakał, ale nie zwracałem na to zbytniej uwagi. Znów zawołałem tatę, a moje oczy zrobiły się mokre. Spróbowałem uciec, ale człowiek w końcu ruszył się z miejsca i zaczął do mnie podchodzić. "Idź spać." powiedział, podnosząc nóż. W sumie to trochę dziwne, że wiedział, gdzie iść, skoro wyglądał na ślepego. Tak czy inaczej wtedy tata wszedł do pokoju i dziwny człowiek się spłoszył hałasem gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi. Zaczął "rozglądać" się rozpaczliwie po pokoju, ale trwało to tylko chwilę. Kiedy się uspokoił, niepewność zeszła z jego twarzy i podbiegł do mojego taty z nożem. Na szczęście on się obronił, a napastnik się po prostu poddał i uciekł. Nadal się boję spać..." Policja nadal poszukuje tego człowieka. Jeżeli widziałeś kogoś pasującego do opisu z historii tego chłopca, zgłoś się do najbliższej komendy policji. Jeff i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do innego miasta. Jego ojciec dostał premię w pracy, więc razem z rodziną postanowił się przeprowadzić do większego domu. Czternastoletni Jeff i jego siedemnastoletni brat Liu nie mogli narzekać. Nowy, lepszy dom. Czego tu nie lubić? Wkrótce po tym, jak się wypakowali, zawitali do nich sąsiedzi. -Witajcie!- powiedziała kobieta.-Jestem Barbara, mieszkam w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wraz z moim synkiem chcieliśmy się z wami zapoznać.-Barbara odwróciła się i zawołała swojego syna.-Billy, to są nasi nowi sąsiedzi.- Na oko ośmioletni chłopiec przywitał się i pobiegł dalej bawić się na podwórku. -Jestem Margaret, to mój mąż Peter, a to moi dwaj synowie, Jeff i Liu.-powiedziała mama czternastolatka. Kiedy już się wszyscy przywitali, Barbara zaprosiła ich na przyjęcie urodzinowe jej syna. Jeff z bratem chcieli odmówić, jednak ich matka wyprzedziła ich, mówiąc, że bardzo chcieliby pójść. Kiedy Jeff z rodziną skończyli się rozpakowywać, Jeff poszedł do swojej matki. -Mamo, dlaczego zgodziłaś się na to przyjęcie? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, nie jestem już małym, głupim dzieckiem. -Jeff…-rzekła jego matka.-Dopiero się wprowadziliśmy; powinniśmy pokazać, że chcemy spędzać czas z naszymi sąsiadami, więc idziemy na to przyjęcie i koniec.-Jeff chciał mówić dalej, lecz przerwał, bo wiedział, że nie ma nic do gadania, gdy mama coś zadecyduje. Wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku opierając się tyłem głowy o okno, gdy nagle poczuł coś dziwnego... coś jakby żądzę... żądzę mordu. Wzdrygnął się. Zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd się wzięła. Co prawda był wściekły, ale przecież tylko trochę się zdenerwował na mamę. Musiał tą żądzę zdusić. Zmiażdżyć. Rozszarpać. -No, nie.-jęknął, gdy zorientował się, że chce "zamordować" chęć mordowania. Usłyszał jak matka woła go, by wziął swoje rzeczy, więc poszedł po nie na dół. Następnego dnia Jeff poszedł rano do kuchni, by zjeść z Liu śniadanie. Gdy jadł, znów to poczuł, tą dziwną chęć zabijania. Potrząsnął głową i zamknął oczy. Postarał się przestać o tym myśleć. Zabić, zabić, zabić. "Nie!" pomyślał przykładając dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści do skroni. Zabić, zabić, zabić. -Przestań!!!-wstał od stołu wylewając mleko z miski stojącej przed nim. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. -Coś się stało?-jego mama podeszła do niego i objęła go delikatnie. -Nie... nic, po prostu głowa mnie boli.-otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po kuchni. "Co ja tu robię?" myślał. Po posprzątaniu mleka i płatków ze stołu, Jeff wziął tabletki na ból głowy i wyszedł z domu. Razem z Liu poszedł na przystanek autobusowy, czekając na pojazd. Nagle jakiś nastolatek przejechał obok nich na deskorolce, przewracając Jeffa. -Ej!-Liu pomógł bratu wstać.-Co ty robisz?-rzucił do tego kolesia, na oko w jego wieku. -No, no, no. Wygląda na to, że mamy nowych.-powiedział chłopak kopiąc deskorolkę tak, aby ją złapać. Za nim stali inni nastolatkowie, jeden chudy, drugi gruby.-Skoro jesteście tutaj nowi, chcielibyśmy się wam przedstawić. To jest Keith.- Jeff i Liu spojrzeli na chudego dzieciaka.-A to jest Troy.-Spojrzeli na tego grubego. Ten dzieciak wyglądał jakby nigdy nie ćwiczył i chyba nie mógł kucać.-Ja jestem Randy. Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy, to wiedzcie, że dla każdego dzieciaka obowiązuje pewna cena. Chyba mnie rozumiecie? Liu już podnosił pięści, ale trójka siedemnastolatków wyciągnęła noże. -Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie bardziej chętni do współpracy, ale widzę, że musimy użyć cięższych środków.-powiedział Randy podchodząc do Liu. Wyciągnął z jego kieszeni portfel. Jeffa znów ogarnęła ta dziwna chęć, boląca, uciskająca jego skronie. Postanowił ją wykorzystać. Chciał podejść do starszych chłopaków, ale jego brat dał mu znać, żeby tego nie robił, jednak czternastolatka nie dało się już powstrzymać. -Posłuchaj śmieciu, oddaj mojemu bratu portfel albo…- powiedział, gdy Randy włożył portfel Liu do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął w jego kierunku nóż. -Och? I co zrobisz?-Zaśmiał się, po czym Jeff dał mu pstryczka w nos. Randy chciał uderzyć go w twarz, lecz zanim to zrobił, ten chwycił jego pięść i połamał mu nadgarstek. Gdy nastolatek darł się wniebogłosy, czternastolatek wyrwał nóż z jego dłoni. Troy i Keith próbowali zaatakować go, lecz on był zbyt szybki. Powalił Randy'ego na ziemię. Chudzielec prawie zaatakował go, lecz ten zdążył kucnąć i wbił nóż w jego ramię. Keith upuścił swój nóż i upadł na ziemię, krzycząc. Troy spróbował tego samego, lecz Jeff nawet nie potrzebował noża. Uderzył go prosto w brzuch. Wymiotując, grubszy chłopak osunął się na ziemię, a Liu tylko patrzył na brata z podziwem. Chłopak wziął swój portfel z kieszeni leżącego nastolatka. -Jeff, jak t-t-ty...-tylko to był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zobaczyli, że jedzie ich autobus i wiedzieli, że będą mieli kłopoty, więc zaczęli uciekać ile sił w nogach. Kiedy biegli, odwrócili się i zauważyli, że kierowca autobusu podbiegł do Randy’ego i innych.Zaczęli pędzić do swoich szkół. Kiedy Jeff był już na miejscu, nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć, co się stało. Tylko siedział na lekcjach i słuchał. Liu zastanawiał się, skąd taka postawa u jego młodszego brata. Czternastolatek nie za bardzo wiedział, czemu to zrobił. Czuł, jakby... jakby to nie był on. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś inny przejął jego ciało. Ktoś wyjątkowo silny i agresywny. Miał nadzieję, że to nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Następnego ranka Jeff usłyszał pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Gdy zszedł na dół, zobaczył dwóch policjantów stojących w drzwiach. Jego matka spojrzała na niego gniewnym wzrokiem. -Jeff, panowie powiedzieli mi, że zaatakowałeś troje dzieci. To nawet nie była zwykła bójka, oni byli dźgani. Dźgani synu!- Wzrok Jeff'a powędrował na podłogę, pokazując matce, że to prawda. -Mamo, ale oni pierwsi grozili nam nożami. Zabrali Liu portfel! -Trzeba było powiedzieć komuś dorosłemu! -Ale... -Młody człowieku.-powiedział jeden z policjantów.-Znaleźliśmy troje pobitych nastolatków, a jednego z obrażeniami wewnętrznymi. Skoro was zaatakowali, mogłeś się bronić, ale to, co im się stało, nie wyglądało na zwykłą obronę. -Liu!-zawołała Margaret.-Chodź na dół! -Ale to byłem ja! To ja ich pobiłem! Liu próbował mnie odciągnąć, ale nie mógł mnie powstrzymać! Ja... -Hej! To ja to zrobiłem.-Siedemnastolatek podszedł do nich. Jeff próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jego brat mu nie pozwolił.-Ja jestem winny, zostawcie go. -Liu! Czemu mnie tak bronisz... -Spokojnie.-wyszeptał półgębkiem, żeby nikt poza czternastolatkiem tego nie usłyszał.-Będzie dobrze.-uśmiechnął się lekko i znów zwrócił się do policjantów.-Więc?-udał zawstydzoną minę, próbując okazać skruchę. Jeff zaczął płakać cicho. -Liu, powiedz im! Powiedz im! To ja pobiłem te dzieciaki!- Matka Jeffa położyła ręce na jego ramionach. -Jeff, proszę cię. Nie musisz kłamać. Wiemy, że to Liu. Przestań już.-Sama płakała, gdy jej starszego syna policja wyprowadzała do radiowozu. Według tego, co mówili policjanci, Liu przez kilka dni będzie przebywał w areszcie, póki nie zdobędą niezbitych dowodów, świadczących o jego winie lub niewinności. Dwa dni później, odkąd zabrali Liu, nie było od niego żadnych wieści. Jeff nie miał znajomych do odwiedzenia. Nic tylko smutek i poczucie winy. Aż do soboty, kiedy mama Jeff'a obudziła go z uśmiechniętą, twarzą. -Jeff, dziś jest ten dzień.- powiedziała jego matka, odsłaniając zasłony i wpuszczając światło do jego pokoju. -J-jaki dzień?-powiedział w półśnie Jeff. -Urodziny Billy'ego.- Po tych słowach Jeff całkowicie się obudził. -Mamo, ty żartujesz, prawda? Nie myśl, że pójdę na urodziny jakiegoś dziecka po tym, jak...- zrobił długą przerwę i przełknął ślinę. Zabić, zabić, zabić. -Jeff, oboje wiemy co się stało. To przyjęcie może sprawić, że na trochę zapomnimy o całej sprawie. A teraz ubierz się.-udawała radość, jednak sama nie za bardzo w to wierzyła, tak jak w to, że mogłoby to jakkolwiek pomóc. Zeszła na dół, aby się przygotować. Kiedy Jeff wreszcie zmusił się, aby wstać, wziął pierwszą lepszą koszulkę, parę jeansów i zszedł na dół. Zobaczył, że jego ojciec jest ubrany w garnitur, a jego matka w suknię. Zdziwił się, dlaczego ubrali się w takie eleganckie rzeczy na imprezę jakiegoś dzieciaka. -Synu, to wszystko, w co się ubierasz?-zapytała mama Jeffa. -To lepsze niż takie eleganckie ubrania.-powiedział Jeff. Jego matka zignorowała wielką chęć, aby na niego nakrzyczeć i po prostu uśmiechnęła się. -Jeff, może jesteśmy za bardzo elegancko ubrani, ale może zrobimy na nich dobre wrażenie.-powiedział ojciec Jeff'a. Jeff burknął coś pod nosem i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zabić, zabić, zabić. -Ja nie mam żadnych takich "eleganckich" ubrań!-krzyknął ze swojego pokoju. -Po prostu weź coś.-powiedziała jego matka. Przejrzał całą swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś eleganckiego. Znalazł czarne, dresowe spodnie, które ubierał na specjalne okazje i podkoszulkę.Wziął też białą bluzę z kapturem i włożył ją. -Ty w tym idziesz?-powiedziała jego matka. Spojrzała na zegarek.-Nie ma czasu na przebieranki. Chodźmy już.-powiedziała, po czym usłyszała jak Jeff z ojcem wychodzą z domu. Razem przeszli przez ulicę do domu Barbary i Billy'ego. Zapukali i ukazała im się Barbara, zupełnie jak rodzice Jeff'a, przesadnie ubrana. Gdy weszli do domu zobaczyli, że tam są tylko dorośli. Żadnych dzieci. -Dzieci są na podwórku. Jeff, co ty na to, żebyś poszedł je poznać?-powiedziała Barbara. Jeff wyszedł na podwórko. Wszystkie dzieci biegały w kowbojskich strojach, strzelając do siebie z plastikowych pistolecików. Nagle do Jeff'a podbiegł dzieciak, wręczając mu pistolecik i kapelusz. -Cześć, chcesz się pobawić?-powiedział. -Eee, nie. Jestem za stary na takie rzeczy.-powiedział Jeff. Dziecko spojrzało na niego miną proszącego szczeniaka. -Proszę! Powiedziało dziecko. -No dobra.-powiedział Jeff. Założył kapelusz, wziął pistolecik i zaczął "strzelać" do innych dzieci. Na początku wydawało mu się to bezsensowne, ale po chwili wydawało mu się nawet trochę fajne. Jeff bawił się tak, aż usłyszał pewien dźwięk. Dźwięk jeżdżącej deskorolki. Po chwili Randy, Troy i Keith przeskoczyli ogrodzenie na swoich deskorolkach. Jeff upuścił swój plastikowy pistolet i zrzucił kapelusz. Randy patrzył na niego z nienawiścią w oczach. -Witaj, Jeff-powiedział Randy.-Mamy parę niedokończonych spraw.- Jeff zobaczył, że Randy ma posiniaczoną twarz. -Też tak myślę. Zabiję cię, za to, że wpakowałeś mojego brata za kratki. Randy zdenerwował się.-Och, bardzo śmieszne, wiesz, że ja i tak wygram. Może skopałeś nam tyłki kiedyś, ale nie dzisiaj.-powiedział Randy, po czym ruszył na Jeff'a. Obaj upadli na ziemię. Randy uderzył Jeffa w nos, a ten złapał go za uszy i przyłożył mu "z główki", odpychając go od siebie. Po chwili wstali na nogi. Dzieci krzyczały, a rodzice wybiegali z domu. Troy i Keith wyciągnęli z kieszeni pistolety. -Niech nikt nie przerywa, bo polecą flaki!-powiedzieli. Randy wyciągnął nóż i wbił go w ramię Jeffa. Zabić, zabić, zabić. Czternastolatek wydarł się wniebogłosy i upadł na kolana. Randy bezlitośnie kopał go w twarz. Po trzech kopach Jeff chwycił jego nogę i przekręcił ją, co spowodowało, że upadł na ziemię. Chłopak wstał i poszedł w kierunku tylnych drzwi. Troy chwycił go. Chwycił go za kołnierz i przerzucił go przez drzwi. Gdy Jeff próbował wstać, Randy powalił go na ziemię, i kopał go tak długo, aż zaczął kasłać krwią. -No dawaj Jeff! Walcz ze mną!-Przeciągnął go do kuchni. Siedemnastolatek widząc butelkę wódki na stole, roztrzaskał ją na jego głowie. -Walcz!-Randy przeciągnął Jeff'a do salonu. Dzieci zaczęły piszczeć i uciekać, a ich rodzice próbowały je uspokoić. Margaret ze łzami w oczach zaczęła potajemnie szukać telefonu, by zadzwonić po policję. -No dalej Jeff! Spójrz na mnie! Chłopak podniósł wzrok. Jego twarz była cała zakrwawiona. -To ja wpakowałem twojego brata za kratki! A ty będziesz siedział i pozwolisz mu tam gnić przez ten cały czas! Powinieneś się wstydzić! Jeff zaczął się podnosić. -Och, wreszcie zacząłeś wstawać. Czternastolatek już był na nogach. Kolejny raz poczuł tą dziwną żądzę mordu, ale wcześniej nie było to tak silne i znów przestał racjonalnie myśleć. Randy pobiegł z zamiarem zaatakowania Jeffa, jednak ten chwycił Randy'ego i z dużą siłą rzucił nim o ziemię. Kiedy Randy próbował złapać oddech, Jeff bił go. Cios za ciosem. Każdy teraz patrzył na Jeffa. Rodzice, płaczące dzieci, nawet Troy i Keith, którzy niewiele myśląc, wycelowali bronie w Jeffa. Widząc wycelowane w niego pistolety, pobiegł schodami na górę. Kiedy biegł, Troy i Keith otworzyli do niego ogień. Na szczęście nie mieli zbyt dobrego oka. Nastolatkowie pobiegli za Jeff'em. Kiedy wystrzelili ostatnie naboje, Czternastolatek skradając się, wszedł do łazienki. Chwycił stojak na ręcznik. Do łazienki wtarli siedemnastolatkowie z brońmi w dłoniach. Zabić, zabić, zabić. Troy podbiegł z bronią do Jeffa, który uderzył go stojakiem na ręcznik w twarz. Grubas bezwładnie opadł na ziemię, więc zostali tylko Jeff i Keith. Chudzielec był bardziej zwinny, więc kiedy młodszy chłopak wymachiwał stojakiem, Keith wyrzucił nóż i chwycił go za szyję i rzucił nim o ścianę. Z górnej półki spadł na nich wybielacz. Palił ich obu i zaczęli krzyczeć. Jeff wytarł oczy najlepiej jak mógł. Kiedy Keith jeszcze krzyczał z bólu, drugi chłopak wziął z powrotem do ręki stojak na ręczniki. Celnie rozwalił mu metalowym stojakiem głowę. Kiedy ten już leżał zakrwawiony na ziemi, towarzyszył mu złowieszczy uśmiech. -Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?!-zapytał Jeff odzyskując panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Keith wyciągnął zapalniczkę i włączył ją. -To.-powiedział. Czternastolatek szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, a Keith rzucił na niego zapalniczkę. Gdy alkohol zwęglił jego skórę, wybielacz ją wybielił. Próbował się ugasić, lecz nic nie pomagało. Jeff darł się wniebogłosy. Alkohol sprawił, że był chodzącym płomieniem. NIe widział, gdzie idzie i, zamiast kierować się w stronę jakiejś wody, wyszedł na korytarz i spadł ze schodów. Wszyscy krzyczeli, gdy go zobaczyli, ledwo żywego, płonącego. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była jego matka, która próbowała go ugasić. Wtedy stracił przytomność. Kiedy Jeff się obudził, poczuł, że ma bandaże na twarzy. Nic nie widział, ale czuł, że ma je również na ramieniu i szwy na całym ciele. Próbował wstać, lecz uświadomił sobie, że ma w ramieniu jakąś rurkę. Wtedy przybiegła pielęgniarka. -Myślę, że jeszcze nie powinieneś wstawać.-Powiedziała, kładąc go z powrotem na łóżku i poprawiając rurkę w jego ramieniu. Jeff usiadł. Nic nie widział. Kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Po długich godzinach usłyszał swoją matkę. -Kochanie!-zawołała.-Kotku, mam wspaniałe wieści. Po tym wszystkim policja uznała za winnego Randy’ego i powiedziała, że zwolni Liu.-Jeff wstał jak najszybciej potrafił, lecz przypomniał sobie, o rurce w jego ramieniu.-Liu wyjdzie jutro, będziecie mogli znowu być razem. Matka Jeffa uścisnęła go i pożegnała się. Przez następne tygodnie chłopak był odwiedzany przez rodzinę. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień zdejmowania bandaży. Jego rodzina niecierpliwiła się. Czekali aż doktor usunie ostatni bandaż zakrywający jego twarz. Matka Jeffa zdusiła krzyk na widok jego twarzy, a Liu z ojcem patrzyli z obrzydzeniem. -C-co się stało z moją twarzą?-zapytał Jeff, po czym wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył, dlaczego rodzina tak zareagowała. Jego twarz była... okropna. Jego usta były spalone do głębokiej czerwieni, jego twarz zmieniła kolor na czystą biel, a jego włosy zmieniły kolor z brązu na kruczą czerń. Powoli dotknął ręką swojej twarzy. Była teraz szorstka. Spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, a potem znowu w lustro. -Jeff...-powiedział Liu.-Ona wcale nie jest taka zła... Nie jest taka zła?!-zapytał Jeff.-Ona jest okropna! Zabić, zabić, zabić. Mimo przerażenia zaśmiał się. Śmiał się głośno. -Uh... Jeff, dobrze się czujesz?-zapytała jego matka. -Świetnie!-pokręcił głową zaprzeczając. Drgały mu ręcę. -Doktorze?-zapytała mama Jeffa.-Czy mój syn ma... No wie pan... w porządku w głowie? -Tak, to jest typowy objaw dla pacjentów, którym podaliśmy tak dużą ilość środków przeciwbólowych. Jeśli po paru tygodniach nic się nie zmieni, zrobimy mu test psychologiczny. -Dobrze, dziękuje doktorze.-Matka Jeffa spojrzała na niego.-Jeff, kotku, wracamy do domu. Jeff odsunął twarz od lustra. Jego twarz dalej miała ten straszny uśmiech. Matka spojrzała na niego, wzięła za ramiona i poszła z nim po ubrania. -To ubrania, w których przyszedłeś.-powiedziała pielęgniarka z recepcji. Matka Jeffa spojrzała na czarne, dresowe spodnie i białą bluzę z kapturem, które miał na sobie jej syn. Teraz były czyste. Nie było na nich krwi, a dziury były zaszyte. Mama Jeff’a wróciła do pokoju i podała mu ubrania. Potem wszyscy wyszli. Margaret obudziła się w środku nocy, bo usłyszała płacz. Poszła w jego kierunku i po chwili była już pod drzwiami pokoju Jeffa. Zapukała i weszła do niego. -Coś się stało?-zapytała zapalając światło. Zobaczyła, że jej syn siedzi na łóżku otulony kołdrą i trzęsie się od płaczu. -Kochanie?-podeszła do niego. Odwrócił się, a jego mama podskoczyła z cichym krzykiem. Jego oczy były zamglone, nie miał powiek, a skóra dookoła była trochę poparzona. Ręce miał całe w zadrapaniach. Kobieta podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go. -Co ty zrobiłeś? Kochanie, spokojnie, zaraz coś na to poradzę. Nadal go obejmując wyprowadziła go z pokoju i, dzwoniąc po pogotowie, zabrała go do łazienki, gdzie była apteczka. W szpitalu po badaniach okazało się, że z Jeffem jest naprawdę źle. -Przykro mi-zaczął lekarz do Margaret.-pani syn jest niewidomy na prawe oko, a lewe ledwo widzi. Kobieta spojrzała na Jeffa leżącego na łóżku i rozmawiającego z psychologiem, który po chwili podszedł do jego matki i powiedział: -Chłopak choruje na rozdwojenie jaźni. Najwyraźniej podczas panowania jego drugiej tożsamości się okaleczył. Pod paznokciami miał własny naskórek, co wygląda, jakby próbował walczyć sam ze sobą. Zalecam pani chodzić z nim do psychologa i niech pani częściej z nim przebywa, ponieważ z tego, co mówi, tracił kontrolę wtedy, kiedy się denerwował. Jego druga tożsamość jest dość brutalna, co można było zobaczyć podczas urodzin, na których doszło do bójki. Jego niewidomość może powiększyć to zaburzenie psychiczne.-spojrzał znów na chłopaka. Tego dnia Liu przyszedł do Jeffa. Czternastolatek leżał na łóżku i próbował się przyjrzeć bratu. -To ty, Liu?-zapytał. -Tak, braciszku. To ja. Mama niestety nie może dłużej tu zostać, więc ja tu z tobą posiedzę. Lekarze mówią, że prawdopodobnie jutro będziesz mógł wyjść. Jak chcesz, mogę tu zostać na noc. -Dobra...-pociągnął nosem. -Płaczesz? Spokojnie, będzie dobrze. -Hm, może... Zamknął oczy i spróbował zasnąć. Liu poszedł na korytarz, żeby porozmawiać z psychologiem, o tym, na czym dokładnie polega choroba brata. Jeff był sam. Wieczór nadszedł, a czternastolatek zaczął się nudzić. Przespał dużą część dnia, więc nie był śpiący. Nagle, kiedy mrugnął, przed oczami pojawił mu się Randy. -Zostaw mnie!-krzyknął, lecz po chwili dopiero zorientował się, że mu się zdawało.-Głupie oczy...-burknął i zamknął oczy, próbując się odprężyć. Leżąc zdrzemnął się na kilka minut. Kiedy się obudził, przeraził się. "Nic nie widzę, czemu nie nie widzę?!" pomyślał trzęsąc się. Parę minut trwało, zanim przypomniał sobie, że jest prawie całkiem ślepy. Zabić, zabić, zabić. Chwycił się za głowę. Jego druga tożsamość upominała się o ciało. Zabić, zabić, zabić. -Przestań!-wyjęczał, zaciskając pięści i przykładając je do oczu.-Zostaw... Rozluźnił się. opuścił ręce i uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie. "Rozejrzał" się po pokoju. Wstał z łóżka i zaczął się kręcić po pokoju. Po omacku trafił do łazienki, dołączonej do jego pokoju. Dotknął kilka razy ściany, aż znalazł lustro. Zaśmiał się i, jedną ręką nadal dotykając lustra, żeby nie musieć go znów szukać, pochylił się i sięgnął po pierwszy przedmiot, jaki znalazł, po czym się wyprostował i uderzył tym czymś o szkło. Odłamki poleciały na podłogę, Jeff cofnął nogi. Kucnął, wziął jeden z kawałków lustra i, kiedy wstał, przyłożył go do ust. Wbił szkło w kącik ust i zaczął ciąć. Dłoń trzęsła mu się z bólu, ale nadal się okaleczał. Kiedy dokończył cięcie, zrobił to samo z drugiej strony. Ciężko było mu trzymać szczękę w górze z rozciętymi polikami, więc zaczął szukać czegoś na kształt igły i jakiejś nici. Okazało się, że w szafce jest coś w tym stylu. W miejscach, gdzie wcześniej były kąciki jego prawdziwych ust, z obu stron zrobił nieduże, luźne szwy. Dotknął twarzy i wtedy wrócił. Krzyknął, czując ten okropny ból. Czując to, co zrobił drugi on. Padł na kolana i zawył. Płakał tak głośno, że chyba cały szpital go słyszał. Każdy kolejny krzyk sprawiał mu jeszcze większy ból. Pierwszą osobą, która do niego pobiegła, był jego brat. -Jeff!-Liu przeraził się widokiem czternastolatka.-Jeff, wstawaj, musisz iść do lekarza, ktoś musi ci pomóc! Zabić, zabić, zabić. Znów zaczęła boleć głowa i wziął odłamek szkła. -Idź spać!-zaśmiał się i wbił szkło w szyję siedemnastolatka. Zaskoczony Liu chwycił się za ranę. Oczy skierował na równie przerażonego brata i padł na podłogę. -Co ja zrobiłem...-wyjęczał upuszczając szkło. Po chwili do jego pokoju wpadł lekarz. Gdy wszedł do łazienki i zobaczył, co się tam dzieje, przestraszył się. Złapał Jeffa i zabrał na jego łóżko. Wcisnął przycisk na ścianie, który zaalarmował ochronę. -Nie! Nie! Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Proszę! Pomóżcie mi...-chłopak zaczął płakać, gdy lekarz przypinał go pasami do łóżka i podając mu leki uspokajające.-To nie ja, to on! To on! To on...-odpłynął. Leki zadziałały bardzo szybko. Zabić, zabić, zabić. Z krzykiem Jeff wyrwał się lekarzowi i zaczął się szarpać. Z przerażającym śmiechem wyjął rękę z niedopiętego pasa i uderzył mężczyznę w twarz. Facet próbował znów go przypiąć, ale chłopak znów go uderzył, tym razem na tyle mocno, że ten się zatoczył i odsunął, trzymając się za twarz. Czternastolatek uwolnił drugą rękę, po czym nogę, ale ostatniej kończyny nie zdążył rozpiąć. Lekarz podbiegł do przycisku i znów go użył, po czym przytrzymał chłopaka. Jeff przysunął swoją twarz do twarzy mężczyzny i szepnął: -Idź spać. Uderzył go "z główki", a gdy ten znów się zatoczył, czternastolatek ścisnął go za szyję jedną ręką, drugą uwalniając nogę. Zabić, zabić, zabić. "O, tak." Zabić, zabić, zabić. Jeff skoczył na lekarza i, nadal ściskając go za szyję, zaczął uderzać jego głową o podłogę. Na nic próby obrony, na nic krzyki. Ochroniarze przybyli dosłownie sekundę za późno. Czternastolatek pobiegł do łazienki i wziął odłamek szkła. Rzucił się z nim na wszystkich ochroniarzy, i, mimo, iż byli silniejsi od niego, ta tożsamość była po prostu zabójcza i po chwili dorośli mężczyźni leżeli ranni na podłodze. -Idźcie spać.-roześmiał się. Pobiegł do domu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, jego zła tożsamość umiała lepiej korzystać z resztki wzroku i innych zmysłów. Zakradł się do sypialni rodziców i poderżnął im gardła. Kiedy patrzył na swoje dzieło, wrócił normalny Jeff. Zaczął płakać. Wypuścił szkło i uklęknął. Krzyczał z smutku, lecz wiedział, że już tego nie cofnie. Że to koniec. Ze łzami w oczach ułożył rodziców tak, żeby wyglądali, jakby spali. Poszedł do łazienki i znalazł lekarstwa na sen. Wziął kilka tabletek, poszedł z powrotem do mamy i taty, po czym położył się między nimi. -Idź spać...-wyszeptał sam do siebie i zamknął oczy. Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Opowiadania